Go Bad Luck
by Tsuna De Vongola Decimo
Summary: Shindou Hikaru is the past persona of Shindou Shuichi when he lost his memories. Their real name? Shindou Hikaru Shuichi. Full summary inside.


**Author: Tsuna De Vongola Decimo**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: M**

**Story Type: WIP (Work In Progress)**

**Category: XOver (Gravitation & Hikaru no Go)**

**Pairing: Yuichi and Hints of Akiru**

**Status: Incomplete**

**Chapter: 1**

**Title: Go Bad Luck**

**Summary: Shindou Hikaru is the past persona of Shindou Shuichi when he lost his memories. Their real name? Shindou Hikaru Shuichi. Eiri is going to be writing a book that has aspects of Go in it, so he goes to a Go salon. Shuichi, who follows after him, meets Go once more. Then Akira Touya appears. Will Hikaru/Shuichi chose Yuki or Akira? Will Hikaru/Shuichi ever meet Go again?**

* * *

"Yuki~~" called out the pink-haired singer lovingly. "Tadaima (I'm back)!"

When there was no reply the big hit sensation said the name of his lover again.

"Yuki?"

He wadded over to the coffee table, dropping the fanmail for his koibito on the kitchen table. Spotting the note with his name on it in Eiri's neat handwriting, he opened it and read it.

Shuichi-brat. Since you finished panicking and found this note, I can inform you where I am right now. To do some research for a new series of books, I'm at the Go salon called 'Heart of Stone.' Address of the place is on the refrigerator. Come find me. -Yuki.

He read it out loud before the Bad Luck vocalist before swelling up with happiness that his lover actually left a note this time.

Shuichi quickly stripped off his clothes and showered, taking time to lavish himself with the body wash liquid that smelt like lavender. While he washed himself, Shuichi sang one of his own written songs.

"....mado waseru!" he finished as the magenta-haired boy while turning off the shower head.

Stepping off the tiled shower floor, Shuichi wrapped his white towel around his waist and walked into his room. The singer hummed as he chose some fresh smelling clothes to wear. He ended up with a black shirt that showed some of his chest and shoulders with some white jeans. As an accessory, Shuichi had a black choker in a shape of a cross with letters that were weirdly shaped, but could be read as 'sai'. The brat, as Yuki called him, brushed his hair, teeth and then returned the towel before calling a taxi to the writer's flat. Removing the piece of paper on the fridge, the singer sat down to put on a pair of expensive shoes he had gotten as a gift from a commercial he had shot for the company.

Stepping out of the house, Shuichi locked the door with his key and then slipped it over his head as a necklace. he walked out and got inside the green taxi, handing the driver the address. The drive started out quiet with the exception of the radio.

"Hey kid, you play go?" grunted his driver as he stopped at a red light.

"I know the aspects of it. But this time, my boyfriend told me to meet him there." replied the teen giddily.

Silence. Trees passed by. A playground, a school, some businesses and then they stopped.

"Your name? I'm going to remember you. I go to Heart of Stone too."

"Shindou desu." he replied as the singer got out his money.

"I'm Kawai- wait! Shindou? Shindou Hikaru?" yelled the man as he turned to accept the money.

"Hikaru is my middle name. Shuichi is my first name and what I go by. Shindou Shuichi desu." replied the Bad Luck singer, pointing at a nearby billboard before getting out.

The billboard had a big picture of all the Bad Luck members on it, their names in a Verdana script and the NG entertainment company's logo.

Kawai swore as he watched the back of who might have been the Go player that went missing and the fact that he had driven one of Japan's top singing sensations in his taxi.

* * *

Shuichi clutched the piece of paper in his coat pocket as he climbed the stairs to reach his destination, the salon. He didn't know why, but his heart was pounding quickly, as if he felt the adrenaline from singing.

Shindou stopped in front of the store, left hand reaching to pull the glass door open. Stepping inside, the teenager coughed at the smoke, then looked at the pamphlets and then to the counter with the lady smiling at him.

"Are you here to play?"

"I'm looking for someone... Yuki Eiri."

"I'm sorry, all must play to even watch."

"Oh, okay." said Shuichi as he removed the 500¥ from his pocket and gave it to her.

In the column titled 'name', he wrote 'Shindou H. S.'. In the column titled 'dan', he left it blank. Handing the board back to her, he went in to look for yuki while he observed the games that were going on. As he watched some games, he moved his eyes around the room, and finally found his lover in the middle of a game.

"Yuki!" squealed the singer as he glomped the writer after glimpsing their game.

"Shuichi." growled Eiri as their game was ruined as the stones were pushed out of their places.

"Gomenasai Yuki~~" said Shuichi with his puppy dog face. "I'll fix it."

He cleared off the rest of the board, rebuilding it to the point of where it was before. He only placed each stone where he saw it was before in the proper way of handling them.

"Hai! All done Yuki!" chirped the chibi as he sat beside the man in the traditional way.

The blonde snapped out of his daze as the voice broke him out of it. Shuichi's eyes had glinted green when he replayed Yuki and his opponents game of iGo. And it looked so serious and solemn too.

They played 15 more hands each before his boyfriend had to excuse himself to buy some coffee and go to the washroom.

"Shuichi, stay put." ordered the author.

Eiri's opponent quickly made a call before returning.

"You want to continue his game?" asked the redhead. "I'm Waya by the way."

"Shu is fine." replied the singer. "And sure, teach me. I only know the basics."

And so, Waya quickly taught him the rules and they started playing.

* * *

Yuki finished up his cigarette he had lit up after he relieved himself before going to a nearby vending machine and then buying juice for the brat and coffee for himself. He climbed back up the steps, opened the glass door and then back to where he was sitting before.

The redhead swallowed visibly before lowering his head into a bow.

"M-makemashita (I've lost)." he declared softly.

"Thanks for the game, Waya." smiled the Bad Luck member before he caught a certain can of apple juice that his lover had bought for him.

"Thanks Yuki!" squealed the winner as he pecked his koi on the cheek before letting Yuki sit back down in his original seat.

"Who are you?" asked the redhead in a strangled tone of voice.

"I told you already."

"You can't be normal!! The state of the game before blonde stopped has only a 10% chance of winning. And yet, you won so easily!"

"The brat has good luck." commented Yuki as his boyfriend snickered.

"Yuki, that's contradictory. My band is called Bad Luck, not good luck."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but please, you should take the Pro exams!"

The two that were dating laughed slightly.

"I'm a pro, but you beat me so easily!"

"I'm sorry." apologized Shuichi. "I have a very successful career right now. My name is Shindou Shuichi, lead singer of the band Bad Luck. You should have heard of us. There is an advertisement right outside this salon anyways."

"!!!"

"Yuki~~ I'm going out for some fresh air! Ganbatte (Good luck)!" waved the magenta-haired boy before leaving.

Shuichi took a deep breath as he leaned against the wall.

'What was that feeling I got when I played Go?' he wondered as he ran his hands through his locks of natural pink hair.

"Shindou?"

Shuichi looked up. A boy with short green hair and serious-looking clothes was six steps in front of him with a disbelieving face on. Stepping forward, the boy clenched his shoulder hard.

"OW! that hurts! LET GO!" yelled the singer at the end.

"Shuichi!" called out the blond as he jumped out from the second floor window, landing perfectly on the balls of his feet.

Swiftly, the writer removed the other teen's hand from his lover while pulling said lover behind him.

However, the green-haired boy just ignored the blonde.

"Hikaru! Where did you disappear to for a year?" asked the boy in front of them.

"My lover's name is Shuichi. Shindou SHUICHI." emphasized Yuki.

"I'm sorry, did I know you before the accident?" blurted out Hikaru before he could stop it.

"What accident?" asked the two in unison before glaring at each other.

He sent his lover an apologetic look.

"Yuki, you don't know this, but..." Shindou paused. "My full name is Shindou Hikaru Shuichi. And as for the accident, I lost my memories a year ago. The doctor says my memories from when I was 14 to 16 are gone."

A shocked silence. Then a clearing of a throat.

"How could you forget me? Your rival and boyfriend! And most of all, how could you forget Go and SAI!"

Hikaru/Shuichi closed his eyes as memories related to Sai came back very suddenly, giving him a bad headache. Turning away, he spoke to his koibito.

"Yuki, can we just go home?" asked Shuichi in a weak voice, tightening his embrace on Yuki's waist.

He nodded, then they left towards Yuki's red sports car.

"Hikaru! I haven't given up on you!" called out the teen. "Touya Akira! Remember that!"

The ride back was silent except for the music playing and sounds of their breathing. The only stop they made was at a fast food place to get takeout to eat at home.

"So-" started the man as they went inside the flat.

"Please Yuki, just not now." whispered Shuichi as he kissed his lover sweetly, taking some of the food into his hands then into his room. He locked the door quickly, then slumped down, leaning on it for a bit and then changing into sleep clothes; a white t-shirt and blue shorts. The food was placed on the side table, the windows open slightly and music from the radio blaring from the speakers.

Shindou lay on his bed, thinking about his newly regained memories before bursting into tears. Regret was the only thing on his mind. He had forgotten Sai, his dear master Sai.

"Gomen (Sorry), Sai." he whispered. "You were supposed to live on in my Go."

* * *

A/N: So... was it interesting? Leave me a review~ If y'all like it, I'll upload the next chapter that is typed up on my phone!!

-Tsuna De Vongola Decimo


End file.
